kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
Kamen Rider Kaixa
Kamen Rider Kaixa (仮面ライダーカイザ, Kamen Raidā Kaiza?) is a fictional suit of high-tech power armor seen in the 2003-2004 japanese television series Kamen Rider 555. The Kaixa Gear was the third set of Kamen Rider Gear developed by the Smart Brain Corporation to protect the Orphnoch King. The Kaixa Gear was more powerful, but slower than the Faiz Gear. It still did not match the Delta Gear for speed or strength, but possessed greater functionality. Like most of the Rider Gears that Smart Brain developed, the Kaixa Gear can only be worn by Orphnochs or humans with Orphnoch DNA. Unfortunately, if the latter uses the Kaixa Gear, it will eventually destroy them; this is not the case with full Orphnochs. Its first known wearer is Kouta Takamiya, but the belt destroyed him when he burned up all of his implanted Orphnoch DNA. Its primary wearer is Masato Kusaka, who had a great deal more Orphnoch DNA implated into him, but whose neck was snapped by Yuji Kiba as Kaixa when Kusaka's Orphnoch DNA started to run out, with Kiba using it towards the end of the series. At the end of the series, the Orphnoch King destroyed the Kaixa Gear while Kiba was using it, which started his slow destruction. Other known wearers include Kiyotaka Nishida, Takashi, and Saeko Kageyama (Lobster Orphnoch). In the movie Paradise Lost, Masato was killed by Leo (possessor of the Psyga Gear). Keitarou Kikuchi briefly wore the Kaixa Gear by drinking the experimental henshin elixir, 'Henshin 1-Shot' (変身一発, Henshin Ippatsu?) and killed the Lion Orphnoch. However, when the formula ran out, the Kaixa Driver disintegrated shortly after. Abilities *'Height': 189cm *'Weight': 95kg Ability perimeters * Punching power: 3t * Kicking power: 7t * Maximum jump height: 30m * Maximum speed: 100m/6.3 seconds Once transformation is completed, the Kaixa Armor has several key features in its design to protect protection to the user. Like all gear, the Kaixa armor manifests when the Kaixa Driver generates Photon Blood, A glowing substance generates the soft Sol Foam suit, Sol Metal armor, and Fullmetal Lung chest armor via traveling through the two yellow Photon Streams lines that gives Kaixa greater strength at the cost of speed. The steams end at the Photon Terminals at the gauntlets and Power Anklet greaves, the right Anklet having a Energy Holster that the Kaixa Pointer can be connected it. The helmet is unique due to its Global Feeler antenna to link up to Smart Brain's networks and the X Finder visor that gives Kaixa incredible vision to see in darkness, giving the illusion of a glowing eye, and a limited amount of x-ray vision. Gear & Accessories The Kaixa Gear is a collection of seemingly normal items developed by the Smart Brain corporation based the Kaixa Mission Memory. A small metallic card key with the Kaixa symbol on it, the Mission Memory can be inserted into certain Kaixa Gear, turning the item into a powerful weapon. The Gear is usually stored inside a Smart Brain secured briefcase until needed. More notable is that the Kaixa Gear requires a much greater deal of Orphnoch DNA than the other gears and as such is of greater risk to use. The Kaixa Gear set was in fact incomplete when it was first obtained and used, missing the Kaixa Pointer Binoculars until they were found by Kusaka Masato. Kaixa Driver Designated "SB-913B", this transformation device was developed by Smart brain as a mean to protect the Orphnoch King. The Kaixa Driver was designed for specific compatibility with the Kaixa Phone, generating the photon streams that form the Kaixa Armor when the Mission Memory is installed into the phone. If the belt is removed, the armor dissolves. Kaixa Phone Designated "SB-913P", this sideflip "swing" cellphone device is the control unit of the Kaixa Gear, the primary storage place for a Mission Memory as transgenerator that powers the Kaixa Gear. When the phone is transformed into Phone Blaster Mode, it can be used for long range attacks with the Faiz Pointed used to boost its abilities. * 9-1-3 Enter: This code allows for the user to become Kaixa until he is a normal human, having fatal consequences. * 1-0-3 Enter: This code allows for Kaixa to convert the Kaixa Phone is turned into Phone Blaster and fire a continuous beam of Photon Energy for about 3 seconds. It has 12 shots until it must be recharged. * 1-0-6 Enter: This code allows for Kaixa to convert the Kaixa Phone is turned into Phone Blaster and fire 3 round bursts of Photon Energy. It has 4 bursts until it must be recharged. * 2-7-9 Enter: This code allows for Kaixa to give the Phone Blaster a five second recharge. * 3-8-2-1 Enter: This code allows for Kaixa to summon the Jet Sliger. Was never used in the show. * Enter: This code allows for Kaixa to execute a "EXCEED CHARGE" attack depending on the item he inserted the Mission Memory into, sending a burst of power from the Kaixa Driver, along the Photon Streams, to the weapon in question giving it a tremendous power boost, and in some cases extra abilities. Kaixa Shot Designated "SB-913C", this digital camera-like device was developed by Smart brain as a mean to protect the Orphnoch King. The Kaixa Shot was designed for specific compatibility with Kaixa Mission Memory, transforming into an energy powered knuckle-duster that Kaixa can use his Grand Impact punch attack. Kaixa Pointer Designated "SB-913B2", these binoculars were developed by Smart brain as a mean to protect the Orphnoch King. The Kaixa Pointer was designed for specific compatibility with Kaixa Mission Memory, attached to the Power Anklet for Kaixa execute his Gold Smash attack, producing a energy drill around his foot while executing the deathblow. Kaixa Blaygun Designated "SB-913X", the Blaygun is a special weapon that is both a pistol and a lightsaber. By default, it is in the shape of the Greek letter Chi "Χ", or an upside down "4". By inserting the Kaixa Mission Memory, a blade made of Sol Glass is extended from the bottom of the gun grip. This form may still utilize the pistol part of the weapon if the blade is held by the gun grip, though the weapon can be reversed to be used as a standard 2-handed sword. It can be used in the Xeno Clash attack, where a constricting energy net is fired from its gun section, while simultaneously over-charging the sword section and temporarily increasing Kaixa's speed for a dashing strike. It is important to notice that the blade of the Kaixa Blaygun does not cause damage by itself, but due to the energy that it discharges once in contact with the target. Side Basshar Designated "SB-913V", the Side Basshar is motorcycle with AI and attached side-car, designed especially as a back up for Kaixa. It can transform from a motorcycle into a A.I. controlled combat walker. Once it transforms, its size dramatically increases. It rarely transformed however, remaining in its motorcycle form for most of the series. Other Names There is much confusion surrounding the Rider's name, as his design is clearly based on the Greek letter Chi (Χ), but the pronounced name of the Rider is almost nothing like the letter. The pronunciation is in fact closer to the letter Xi (Ξ), and it is possible that the two were confused due to the appearance and pronunciation of the letter X in English. The official transliteration is "Kaixa", although some would argue that the pronunciation is closer to "Kaiza". Other variations in his name include the following: * Kamen Rider Kaiza * Kamen Rider Kaiser * Kamen Rider 913 * Kamen Rider Chi * Kamen Rider Χ Category:Kamen Riders Category:Kamen Rider 555 Category:555 Riders